wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ebony(Autumnfrost547)
Maybe one day, when all this is over. But he’s still out there. And as long as he’s out there, and you’re with me, we can’t be together. It will put you at risk. Ebony is a Sandwing-NightWing hybrid. She is slightly darker that the average Sandwing. She has medium brown scales that get slightly darker towards her tail and a darker brown underbelly. She has the Sandwing tail barb, but the venom in it doesn’t work as well as it’s meant to, and a scratch causes extreme pain, but not death. Her head is the pale color of a normal Sandwing, and she has silver scales by her eyes. She has large, intelligent black eyes. Her wings are a slightly darker brown than her body, with silver scales like stars scattered underneath. The ridge along her back is a reddish-brown color, and looks like neither a Sandwing’s ridge or a Nightwing’s ridge. The ridge looks like several semi-circles cascading down her neck and back. Her legs are long and slim, and her claws are small but deceptively sharp. Her ears and head are also fairly large. One of her wings is slightly bent from breaking it two years earlier, but she can fly just fine. She can shoot fire and has mind-reading and prophecy powers, but her mind-reading powers are weak, and most of the time pick up emotions but not true thoughts, although she occasionally picks those up. Personality and Past Ebony is always optimistic, although quietly. She can be shy, but she trusts everyone, and sees them all as equals. Many dragons enjoy being around her, but others stay away because they think she’s annoying or too quiet. She’s clever and loves to read. Some dragons swear she’s part MudWing, she loves her best friends and sees them as siblings and would do anything to protect them. But she can jump into things without thinking first, and she can be timid with dragons she doesn’t know. She is also not physically strong, and is small. Ebony’s parents are unknown. The Sandwings snatched her from her NightWing mother when she was just an egg, her father being dead, killed defending a dragonet from a huge enemy, although the enemy’s heritage is unknown. She was hatched and raised by the Sandwings, but many of them looked down on her for being half NightWing. Her classmates hated her for being smart. At two, one of them, princess of the Sandwings, shoved her off the roof of the wingery, breaking one of her wings. The Sandwings don’t believe her when she tells them what happened, and threw her into the river. She was carried down to Possibility, where a Seawing dished he out of the water and took her to a healer. It took her a year and a half to regain the use of her wing, but Possibility was still the best time of Ebony’s life. It was so full of hybrids that no one took a second glance at her, and the healer always provided her with whatever she needed and most of what she wanted. At four, she was enrolled into Jade Mountain Academy, where she was accepted at five, and met Opal, Whirlwind, Dolphin, and Marsh. Relationships Opal Opal and Ebony sometimes argue, but overall they have each other’s backs. Ebony hopes to one day, when hybrids are accepted as full members of Pyrrhia, build a huge library with her and bring peace between the Sandwings and Icewings, who dislike each other because of a long ago war over a young Sandwing-Icewing hybrid, which the Sandwings won. Whirlwind Ebony has a crush on Whirlwind. She thinks he’s awesome and she wishes she could stay with him until Pyrrhia collapses into the sea. But they are being thrust apart by an evil greater than Pyrrhia has ever seen before. An evil that has a special grudge against Ebony. However, she has no ideas about whether he likes her back, and she’s too terrified to ask. Dolphin Of all of them, Ebony probably considers Dolphin the smartest. She’s always there for the group and always is there for them. Even when Ebony is injured and lagging back on a patrol with Dolphin and Marsh, they helped her, and nearly sacrifice their own lives in the process. She has always felt grateful to the two of them for it. Marsh Ebony thinks Marsh is kind and dependable. As for the rest, see Dolphin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings